Arabeus
Arabeus Ambrosius is a sorcerer and magician and the founder of the Order of the Falcon. He is the son of the famous enchanter Merlin and Agronā, the Celtic river goddess of slaughter and carnage. Arabeus formed the Order of the Falcon to defend the world against the Dark Society of Chaos and other supernatural forces. History Arabeus was born during the full moon of October 31st, 1485 by the wizard Merlin and the Celtic goddess Agronā in the waters of River Severn. Merlin and the goddess have been married for 67 years, and after a long wait, Agronā gave birth to a boy. As Arabeus grew up, Merlin taught him everything he knew about sorcery and magic, with the boy having adept skill at using magic since birth. Arabeus would eventually watch as his parents were seemingly killed by the orders of Henry VII of England. Arabeus used his talents in magic and enchantment to kill his parent's attackers and began targeting Tudor soldiers and allies in revenge. However, Arabeus's revenge was stopped by Ra, the ancient Egyptian deity of the sun. Ra took Arabeus under his wings and finished the young adult's lessons in sorcery. Arabeus was given immortality by the Egyptian gods as a parting gift, as Arabeus returns to the human realm. Arabeus would form the Order of the Falcon in 1346 alongside the philosopher Nicolas Flamel, who attracts followers with his immortality-granting Philosopher's Stone. Founded as a direct adversary to the Dark Society of Chaos and their goals to bring chaos into the world. The Order of the Falcon has attracted many new followers and adherents over the years, including Faust and Edward Kelley. Arabeus and the Order of the Falcon takes a neutral stance on various wars and battles, only being involved with war during World War II against Nazi Germany, who was secretly controlled by the Dark Society of Chaos. Arabeus has, in the modern-day, continued leading the Order of the Falcon and worked as a microbiologist on the side. Arabeus and the Order of the Falcon worked side-by-side with the Divine Council, as he is friends with Odin and Zeus. Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Mystical Arts: '''Arabeus has access to magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc., to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. ** '''Energy Circle Combat: ' Arabeus has access to a variety of abilities that can be used in combat through the use of magical circles. For magical purposes, the circles carry different incantations and runes that release arcane energies in different shapes and forms. The magic circles also protect those who stand within from demons and spirits. A variation, magic squares, is used for creating magic and summoning spirits. ** '''Magic Projection: '''Arabeus can release/use magic to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure magical energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. ** '''Magic Combat: '''Arabeus is able to infuse magic with physical attacks, using mystical magical energies to blast away and hex opponents and strengthen attacks. * '''Spell Casting: '''Arabeus can cast spells, which is a maneuver for producing specific magical effects. This is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though he is also able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. ** '''Spell Creation: '''Arabeus is capable of creating brand-new spells and using them, sometimes on the fly. ** '''Force-Field Generation: '''Arabeus can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from magical energy, which he can use for protection from physical attacks and energy attacks. Other uses include creating selective force-fields to prevent specific things from leaving/entering and create an area for breathing where doing so can be dangerous, allowing navigation through toxic gas or vacuum. Relationships Family * Merlin - Father * Agronā - Mother Allies * The Order of the Falcon ** Nicolas Flamel † - Former Colleague and Close Friend ** Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa † - Former Colleague ** Faust - Colleague ** Marsilio Ficino † - Former Colleague ** Edward Kelley † - Former Colleague * Ra - Mentor * Divine Council ** Zeus ** Odin ** Jade Emperor / Yù Huáng * Kaos Enemies * Dark Society of Chaos ** Cthulhu ** Ymir ** Jacques Alméras ** Eckehard Weidenmann † - Attempted Killer and Victim ** Sarah Wölfflin * Darkcrawlers ** Xotorn † - Attempted Killer and Victim ** Apianne † - Attempted Killer and Victim * Loki * Dhisior the Cruel - Attempted Killer * Azathoth Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Order of the Falcon